Teacher's Vampire
by Leenalytte
Summary: Levi-murid paling ditakuti oleh semua murid menjadi takluk pada seorang guru dari raja Vampire. Gurunya bernama Eren, dia Vampire yang kejam dan tidak memiliki rasa ampun pada siapapun. Terbukti saat Levi dihukum oleh Eren, menyiksanya terus sampai Levi lemas di atas ranjang. / "You jerk," / Ereri, RnR?/Chap4 Up
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

_Chapter 1 : Meeting_

 _Darah._

 _Hanya noda darah yang menyelimuti bajunya._

 _Setiap malam, mereka (Vampire) selalu mencari mangsanya untuk diminum darahnya._

 _Taringnya yang tajam, matanya yang mengkilat berwarna merah membuat manusia takut padanya._

 _Keberadaannya sangat sedikit, akibat umat Vampire terancam kepunahan. Sehingga kepercayaan manusia kepada Vampire semakin berkurang, manusia menganggap Vampire itu adalah cerita mitos._

 _Padahal, Vampire masih ada. Vampire masih berkeliaran dimalam hari. Dikota ataupun di Hutan, mereka ada. Hanya saja manusia tidak tahu kalau Vampire itu adalah berwujud manusia, seperti bisa makan, minum, beraktivitas, sekolah, dan bercakap seperti halnya dengan manusia asli._

 _Vampire juga memiliki tujuan._

 _Tujuan Vampire hanya satu._

 _Yaitu.._

 _Mendapatkan mangsa abadi untuk sang Raja._

 _Mangsa yang khusus diklaim oleh Raja, mangsa yang hanya bisa disentuh oleh Raja, dan hidup penuh dengan kesejahteraan._

 _"Your Majesty.."_

 _Adalah panggilan untuk sang Raja. Siapa saja yang memanggil, Raja itu akan berhadapan denganmu, siapa saja yang memanggil namanya, Raja itu akan membuatmu untuk berhenti bicara._

 _Raja tidak pernah tertarik pada orang-orang meskipun orang itu sempurna, tetapi jika dia tak tertarik maka Raja tidak akan memilihnya sebagai mangsa abadinya._

 _"Blood.."_

 _Raja akan tertarik kepada orang-orang jika darahnya terasa manis._

 _Dan hal itu tidak pernah ia temui. Dirinya tidak pernah menemukan manusia berdarah manis. Rata-rata, manusia yang berdarah manis itu adalah orang yang berhati suci._

 _Suci._

 _Iya berhati suci._

 _Jaman sekarang orang berhati suci sangatlah jarang untuk ditemui. Oleh karena itu orang suci di cap sebagai "Limited Edition". Seperti barang antik yang terjual habis._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Singeki no Kyojin**_ _ **Isamaya Hajime**_

 _ **Teachers's Vampire**_ _ **Lutte**_

 _ **(Credit**_ _ **to Artist for Picture:ByUnap/Maine**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Warning: R18, Yaoi, ShounenAi, Boyslove (BoyxBoyLove), EYD, and others.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Pairings: ErenxLevi (EreRi**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Don't like Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Para pelayan berjajar rapih mengitari gerbang masuk ke Mansion. Menunggu sang tuan mudanya untuk segera pulang. Wajah para pelayan terlihat gugup seperti akan bertemu seekor serigala. Air keringat mengalir disudut pelipisnya, pakaiannya dirapihkan dengan cara menepuk-nepuk bajunya agar debu hilang tidak menempel. Tubuhnya tegap, membusung kedepan layaknya seorang bodyguard.

Tak menunggu lama, gerbang tersebut dibukakan oleh dua orang pelayan. Semua pelayan yang berjajar membungkuk sopan, berniat menghormati kepada tuan mudanya.

Pintu mobil berwarna putih dibukakan, kaki pucat yang masih dibalut oleh sepatu sekolahnya menapak diatas karpet merah. Tatapannya tajam lurus kedepan, tubuhnya yang ramping, wajahnya yang manis, membuat kesan menarik bagi orang-orang. Banyak para gadis menyukai tuan mudanya. Tapi sayang sekali, tuan muda itu terlalu dingin sehingga gadis-gadis pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pribadinya pada sang tuan muda.

Nama tuan muda itu adalah Levi Ackerman. Dia berumur 17 tahun, lahir pada tanggal 25, Bulan Desember. Levi mempunyai warna rambut Raven beriris hitam. Levi memiliki keturunan darah Prancis, karena Ayahnya orang Prancis. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak dia belum lahir, Ibunya hidup hanya bersama anak tunggalnya dan pelayan, tanpa ada pendamping hidup.

Kuchel Ackerman, nama itu adalah nama Ibunya. Sifat Kuchel bertolak belakang dengan Anaknya. Kuchel periang, sementara Levi pendiam. Keluarga yang unik bukan? Baiklah, lanjut saja kedalam cerita, dimana seorang pemuda berwajah stoic itu tengah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Mansion dengan angkuh.

Sesampainya didalam, Levi menyimpan tas itu ke tempat asalnya. Bokongnya didaratkan di atas sofa empuk berwarna krem emas. Tangannya mengambil buku majalah, membacanya dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan apapun.

"Levi sayang~ kamu sudah pulang ya?"

Sebuah suara cempreng tertangkap jelas di Indra pendengaran Levi, membuat pandangannya teralih pada sosok Ibunya tengah duduk disamping Anaknya sembari mengelus Puncak kepala Levi secara lembut.

Levi menepis tangan Ibunya pelan, "jangan pernah menyentuhku. Kau belum mencuci tanganmu." ujar si tuan muda sambil menatap Ibunya tajam.

Kuchel menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap anaknya yang tidak mau berubah. Ditatapnya Levi lekat-lekat menggunakan sorot matanya.

"Mama kecewa sudah melahirkan anak sebrengsekmu itu, Levi. Kau tahu aku ini Mamamu kan? Setidaknya bersikaplah lembut pada orang yang merawatmu selama 17 tahun ini. Tanpa Mama kau bisa apa?" Levi mendecakkan lidahnya, bosan mendengar nasehat Ibunya yang menurutnya sangat tidak berguna.

"Kau bilang merawatku selama 17 tahun? Berhenti omong kosong, aku tahu kalau kau berbohong. Orang yang tulus merawatku itu adalah Pamanku, bukan wanita jalang sepertimu. Kenny merawatku tanpa bantuan darimu, saat aku kecil kau berkeliaran kemana-mana, mencari pria yang akan kau kencani dan ditiduri. Kau tidak punya rasa malu? Ayah pasti sangat kecewa padamu sekarang." balas Levi tak mau kalah dari Ibunya. Keningnya berkerut, kesal akan sikap Kuchel yang sok keibuan.

Merasa tidak dapat menahan emosi lagi, Kuchel akhirnya menampar pipi kanan anaknya cukup keras hingga memerah. Levi terdiam ketika Ibunya menamparnya, ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan membalas tamparan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu, anak brengsek. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kau akan diajari oleh guru Privat profesional. Dia dari Jerman, gurunya seorang laki-laki. Tema pembelajarannya adalah 'bagaimana cara bersikap sopan, lembut, dan tersenyum'. Tidak ada kata pembatahan untukmu, ini adalah perintah dari Mamamu, kau harus belajar bersamanya. Sore ini, dia akan datang kesini. Bersikaplah sewajarnya seperti anak SMA."

Kuchel bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya. Setelah menggantinya, Kuchel keluar menggunakan pakaian terbuka. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan make up tebal. "Sayang, aku ingin pergi keluar untuk mencari uang. Belajarlah yang baik, Levi." gumam Ibunya seraya berjalan keluar Mansion.

Levi menatap kosong pada Kuchel yang sedang menaiki mobil hitamnya. Dihelakan nafasnya secara kasar, bukunya dilemparkan hingga mengenai gelas kaca. Tuan muda itu mengerang, tidak tahan akan sikap Ibunya. "Aku begini karena ulahmu, brengsek.." Levi mendesah lelah, ia mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku celananya dengan malas.

Saat dirinya menyalakan ponsel bermerk Applenya, layarnya sudah dipenuhi oleh kotak masuk pesan yang terkirim padanya. Levi membuka satu persatu pesan tersebut.

 **From: Isabel Magnolia**

 **For: Levi**

 _Hey, Aniki! Hari ini kita main ya? Aku sedang bersama Farlan di tempat carnival-land._

 _Aku sudah m_ e _mbeli 3 tiket Roller Coaster, yang satu lagi untukmu. Cepat kesini ya? Aku menunggu kedatanganmu~_

Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali, kesal sikap teman sekelasnya yang seenaknya membelikannya tiket untuknya. Dengan segera, Levi pergi keluar pintu berlapis emas itu menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Isabel.

 _[Airport, 3.11 PM]_

Seorang pemuda berambut brunette, memakai kacamata hitam, memakai jas hitam, sepatu sneakers sedang mendorong kopernya. Bibirnya menampilkan senyum lembutnya membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkagum-kagum akan ketampanannya.

Mau tampan bagaimana? Wajahnya pucat plus keren, tinggi, dan menggoda. Parfumnya yang Wangi membuat semua orang semakin tergoda padanya.

Matanya menatap jam arloji peraknya yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. "Jam 3? Aku harus cepat." gumam si pemuda sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "Gara-gara mereka menghentikkan pemberangkatanku, aku jadi telat seperti ini. Dasar," rutuknya seraya membuka pintu mobil sedannya.

Siapa ya pemuda tampan itu? Biar kujawab, dia adalah Eren Jaeger. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu seorang guru Privat profesional dari Jerman. Sekarang, dirinya akan mengendarai mobilnya ke Mansion milik keluarga Ackerman.

Senyumnya tidak pernah luntur, wajahnya selalu berseri-seri entah kenapa. Mungkin gegara otaknya terus memikirkan anak yang akan menjadi anak didiknya. Sebelum menyetujui permintaan dari Kuchel, Eren meminta padanya untuk memberikan foto anak itu. Kuchel pun memberikannya, sejak saat itu Eren tidak bosannya untuk memandangi foto pemuda bernama Levi tersebut.

Wajahnya datar, memakai seragam pakaian SMA elite Survey Corps. Eren semakin tertarik pada Levi, dia merasa bahwa Levi memiliki darah yang manis. Baunya saja sudah tercium ketika Eren telah berdiri di Jepang.

"Levi Ackerman ya?" Eren menyetir mobil itu dengan pandangan lurus kedepan agar dirinya tidak menabrak sesuatu selama mengendarainya. "Menurut penyelidikan dia anak yang kasar, dibenci oleh teman-temannya dan masuk ke organisasi hitam bernama 'Black Kid'. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan sekali sikapnya," Eren sudah tahu kalau Levi tidak diperhatikan oleh Ibunya. Kuchel hanya bersikap manis didepan semua tamu.

"Apa aku harus mengajarinya dengan cara yang kasar?" tambahnya seraya membelokkan arah kemudi mobilnya ke kanan. "Mungkin sedikit hukuman akan mengajarinya bagaimana cara menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya." Eren tanpa sadar memperlihatkan seringai tipisnya, dirinya sudah sangat tertarik pada anak tersebut.

Sesampainya didepan Mansion, Eren langsung dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam. Mobilnya diparkirkan dibagasi mewah. Kacamatanya ia lepas dan diselipkan diantara jasnya. "Hmm, mansionnya sangat luas. Meskipun milikku lebih besar dari ini." batinnya pelan, Eren membuka pintu tersebut dan tidak menemukan sosok anak yang akan ia ajari tentang pembelajaran, Ibunya pun tak ada.

Dihelakan nafasnya perlahan-lahan. "Kemana Levi? Aku tidak melihatnya. Ibunya pun sepertinya tidak ada disini." Pelayan perempuan menatap Eren dengan wajah memerahnya, malu karena ditanya tiba-tiba oleh laki-laki tampan sepertinya.

"Nyonya Kuchel sudah berangkat sebelum tuan muda pergi." jawab pelayan tersebut terbata-bata, tidak berani untuk menatap langsung kearah pria tampan itu. "Tuan muda ya? Biasanya dia pergi kemana?" tanya Eren seraya melihat poto keluarga Ackerman. Disana terlihat Ayahnya bersama Ibunya memakai baju gaun, dan satu lagi gambar Levi sedang memakai baju kimono berwarna ungu, memakai pita bunga bergagang disudut rambutnya.

Pelayan itu mengambil sapu, dan mulai untuk membersihkan lantai keramik kremnya. "Tuan muda selalu pergi ke Taman bermain bersama temannya. Selain itu, saya tidak mengetahuinya. Maafkan saya," Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sapu-menyapu lantainya.

Eren menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pelayannya tersebut. "Begitu ya. Kalau seperti itu, saya akan menjemputnya saja. Dia masih 17 tahun seharusnya dia fokus untuk belajar." Eren tersenyum pada sang pelayan, membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Anda tidak perlu menjemputnya. Tuan muda pasti akan menghajar anda, ditambah dia belum mengetahui anda jika anda adalah guru Privatnya. Tuan muda sangat membenci diperlakukan seperti anak-anak." lanjut si Pelayan. Eren berjalan meninggalkan Mansion, "tenang saja. Dia tak akan mungkin menghajarku," jawab Eren selembut sutra.

 _'Karena aku bukan manusia...'_

 _[Carnival-land, 3.26 PM]_

Levi memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana seragam sekolahnya. Matanya fokus pada wahana terbesar di Karnival tersebut. Roller Coaster wahana yang paling ditakuti oleh para pengunjung. Kenapa ya? Alasannya cukup sederhana, wahana itu sangat cepat bergerak sehingga membuat seseorang yang memiliki penyakit jantung akan langsung mati.

Bukan hanya bergeraknya cepat, jalannya juga sangat curam. "Tch, buruk sekali tempat ini. Si gadis gila itu menunggu dimana?" Levi mendecak ketika dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan 2 orang temannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka sudah pulang duluan. Dasar bodoh.." pemuda raven itu menghela nafas panjang, dia memilih untuk duduk dikursi kayu seraya memandang pemandangan Karnival.

Tatapannya kosong, tanpa ada sedikitpun ekspresi yang ia keluarkan. Bibirnya terkatup, matanya dia pejamkan. Merasakan angin yang menyapu rambutnya.

 _"ANIKIII!"_

Baru saja dia sedang menenangkan pikirannya bersama angin, Levi sudah terganggu dengan suara teriakkan seseorang yang memanggil 'Aniki'. Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti gadis pencari onar. "Gadis brengsek itu memang perlu kutendang, tch!" Levi berlari ke arah sumber suara itu.

Lariannya terhenti disebuah lorong jalan sepi. Levi memandang 6 orang anak SMA tengah menyakiti kedua temannya. Levi melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hey Levi, kau kemari juga ternyata. Seperti yang kau lihat, Isabel mencuri uang dari anak SMA brengsek ini, kami pun ditangkap." jelas Farlan sambil tersenyum ke arah Levi. Isabel menggerucutkan bibirnya tidak setuju mendengar penjelasan yang terlontar oleh Farlan. "Ehh? Aku tidak mencurinya! Aku hanya mengambil uang mereka karena dompetnya mudah sekali untuk diambil! Jadi ya aku ambil!" elak sang gadis Magnolia itu dengan membentak Farlan.

Levi mengambil pisau lipat dari balik blazer sekolahnya yang hanya ditempelkan diantara pundaknya, tangannya sibuk memutarkan pisau tersebut. "Jadi, aku kemari hanya untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah ini? Tch.. Sama sekali tidak elite." Levi mulai bergerak lincah pada anak-anak SMA tersebut, menebasnya dengan pisau lipat itu.

Mereka mulai merintih kesakitan akibat goresan dari pisau milik Levi. Akhirnya mereka meminta maaf lalu segera pergi dengan meninggalkan dompetnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Isabel tertawa melihat dompet milik anak SMA yang tergelatak disana. "Waah, isinya sangat banyak! Aku bisa membeli peralatan sekolah! Farlan, besok antar aku ke supermarket ya!" yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum, mengacak rambut Isabel lembut.

"Kalian berdua memang orang yang aku benci. Seragam sekolahku sudah penuh darah. Tch," Levi merutuk kesal, dirinya membersihkan pisau lipat dengan sapu tangan polosnya berwarna putih. "Maaf Levi, salahkan saja Isabel. Aku tidak terlibat." Farlan tertawa, Isabel memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal.

Tanpa ada adu mulut lagi, mereka pun pulang menuju kerumah masing-masing tidak jadi naik wahananya, padahal Isabel sudah membeli tiketnya.

Diperjalanan, Farlan dan Isabel saling tertawa karena cerita lucunya. Mereka meniru gaya guru killernya yang dibenci akibat banyak mengomel. Levi menatap kearah jalanan datar, mendengarkan setiap keluhan dan perkataan yang terlontar oleh mereka berdua.

Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan Levi, membuat mereka bertiga berhenti melangkah. Seorang pemuda berpakaian jas keluar dari mobil sedan hitamnya, parfumnya yang wangi membuat Farlan dan Isabel tergoda.

"Anak manis, cepat pulang. Ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu." rayu Eren seraya menarik lengan pucat milik Levi. Guru Privat itu menarik Levi ke dalam mobilnya dan mendorongnya paksa untuk duduk dikursi mobil. "Oi! Kau pria aneh! Apa-apaan kau menarikku ka-Hey brengsek!"

Levi tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi gara-gara Eren langsung menutup pintu mobilnya. Pemuda itu menggeram, terlihat Eren sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada dua temannya. Eren duduk disamping Levi, ia mulai menyetir mobilnya untuk kembali ke Mansion.

"Tch, kau jawab pertanyaanku, keparat!" Levi membentak Eren, tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja abu miliknya. Eren tersenyum menggoda, dia mendorong tangan Levi pelan agar berhenti mencengkramnya. "Bukankah Ibumu sudah bilang? Kalau sore ini akan ada guru Privat? Kau pikun?" ledek Eren meremehkan siswa SMA Survey Corps itu.

"Aku tidak butuh guru Privat! Apa gunanya menyewa guru Privat? Tch, itu hal yang sangat tidak berguna didalam kamusku. Nilaiku bahkan selalu naik setiap harinya." Levi memandang guru Privat itu dengan tajam, seperti ingin membunuh pemuda yang ada didepannya.

Eren berhenti menyetir, tangannya mendorong tubuh Levi ke bawah sehingga dirinya bisa menindihnya. "Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan guru Privat sepertiku, hm?" Eren menaikkan dagu milik Levi agar anak didiknya ini menatapnya.

"Aku kemari jauh-jauh dari Jerman hanya untuk mengajarimu, Levi Ackerman. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan usahaku." ujar Eren seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Levi. "Kau tahu? Aku tertarik padamu. Pada aroma darahmu yang menggiurkan."

Eren menjilat telinga Levi dengan lambat. Sebelah tangannya menahan tangan Levi agar dia tidak memberontak. Eren menatap wajah pemuda pendek itu.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah anak didikku. Jangan pernah membantahku ataupun berkata kasar padaku. Bisa saja orang yang ada dihadapanmu ini sangat berbahaya."

Sepertinya kehidupan Levi akan berubah mulai sekarang.

Akankah Eren bertahan pada sikap Levi yang sangat dingin?

 **To be Continue**

 **Author's note:**

 _Haii. Aku adalah author baru di Fandom Singeki no Kyojin. Yoroshikuna~_

 _Gomennasai, kalo tulisannya sangat rancu, tidak jelas dan yang lainnya :v_

 _Maklum, aku masih amatir w_

 _Saya suka Ereri atau Riren. Duaduanya dibikin ff wkwk:v_

 _Oh ya follow wattpad punya saya ya: Leenalytte_

 _Yoroshiku neee~_

 _Saya open Roleplay (RP) Mau Ereri atau Riren boleh:V_

 _See you~_

 _Salam manis,_

 _-Leenalytte-_


	2. Chapter 2: Punnish

_Chapter 2: Punnish_

Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan Levi, membuat mereka bertiga berhenti melangkah. Seorang pemuda berpakaian jas keluar dari mobil sedan hitamnya, parfumnya yang wangi membuat Farlan dan Isabel tergoda.

"Anak manis, cepat pulang. Ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu." rayu Eren seraya menarik lengan pucat milik Levi. Guru Privat itu menarik Levi ke dalam mobilnya dan mendorongnya paksa untuk duduk dikursi mobil. "Oi! Kau pria aneh! Apa-apaan kau menarikku ka-Hey brengsek!"

Levi tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi gara-gara Eren langsung menutup pintu mobilnya. Pemuda itu menggeram, terlihat Eren sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada dua temannya. Eren duduk disamping Levi, ia mulai menyetir mobilnya untuk kembali ke Mansion.

"Tch, kau jawab pertanyaanku, keparat!" Levi membentak Eren, tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja abu miliknya. Eren tersenyum menggoda, dia mendorong tangan Levi pelan agar berhenti mencengkramnya. "Bukankah Ibumu sudah bilang? Kalau sore ini akan ada guru Privat? Kau pikun?" ledek Eren meremehkan siswa SMA Survey Corps itu.

"Aku tidak butuh guru Privat! Apa gunanya menyewa guru Privat? Tch, itu hal yang sangat tidak berguna didalam kamusku. Nilaiku bahkan selalu naik setiap harinya." Levi memandang guru Privat itu dengan tajam, seperti ingin membunuh pemuda yang ada didepannya.

Eren berhenti menyetir, tangannya mendorong tubuh Levi ke bawah sehingga dirinya bisa menindihnya. "Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan guru Privat sepertiku, hm?" Eren menaikkan dagu milik Levi agar anak didiknya ini menatapnya.

"Aku kemari jauh-jauh dari Jerman hanya untuk mengajarimu, Levi Ackerman. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan usahaku." ujar Eren seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Levi. "Kau tahu? Aku tertarik padamu. Pada aroma darahmu yang menggiurkan."

Eren menjilat telinga Levi dengan lambat. Sebelah tangannya menahan tangan Levi agar dia tidak memberontak. Eren menatap wajah pemuda pendek itu.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah anak didikku. Jangan pernah membantahku ataupun berkata kasar padaku. Bisa saja orang yang ada dihadapanmu ini sangat berbahaya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Singeki no Kyojin**_ __ _ **Isayama Hajime**_

 _ **Teacher's Vampire**_ __ _ **Lutte**_

 _ **[Credit to Artist for picture: ByLena/Inunekosukii]**_

 _ **Warning: BoysLove (BoyxBoyLove), Yaoi, ShounenAi, R18, EYD, and others**_

 _ **Pairing: ErenxLevi (EreRi), LevixEren (RiRen)**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mobil yang dinaiki dua orang pemuda itu diparkirkan digarasi. Laki-laki berambut raven langsung turun mendahului guru Privatnya. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kedalam Mansion. Pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana, memikirkan sosok Gurunya yang sepertinya sama sekali bukan orang 'baik' untuknya. Dirinya sudah tahu, bahwa Guru itu memiliki aura berbeda dari manusia.

Sang tuan muda membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah buku pelajarannya. Malas untuk mengerjakan pr dari sekolahnya. Dengan setengah pasrah, Levi mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Menurutnya, jika Levi meminta pertolongan kepada teman-teman sekelasnya itu sangat tidak berguna. Bagaimana saja kalau jawaban yang ia tanyakan disalahkan oleh mereka?

Makannya Levi sering mengerjakannya sendiri tidak menurut pada jalan pikiran para Guru-guru. Levi selalu mencari jalan cara menyelesaikan pelajarannya dengan caranya sendiri. Yang penting isinya sama, begitulah pemikiran si anak tunggal Ackerman.

Levi mencoret-coret buku tugasnya menggunakan pulpen, spidol, pensil tergelatak diatas meja belajar. Tangannya tidak berhenti untuk bergerak menari dibukunya. Matanya fokus pada bukunya, apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Levi sedang menggambar. Pr dari sekolahnya itu membuat pemandangan indah, ia memilih untuk menggambar pemandangan di Paris. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang selalu menggambar pemandangan gunung.

Gunung lagi gunung lagi, apa tidak ada pemandangan yang indah selain gunung? Jawabannya sederhana sekali, karena menggambar gunung lebih mudah dan lebih simple dibandingkan pemandangan yang lainnya. Mereka hanya perlu menggambar dua gunung berbentuk lonjong, diberikan matahari diatasnya, digambarkan rumah atau sawah dibawah gunung tersebut. Gampang ya? Itulah kenapa anak-anak sering menggambar gunung.

Baiklah, lanjut kedalam cerita dimana seorang Levi Ackerman tengah mewarnai gambar yang telah ia kerjakan. Ekspresinya tetap datar, meskipun hasil kerjanya sangat memuaskan. Buku itu disimpan di atas lemari kecil, ia mulai membereskan peralatan-peralatan sekolah untuk dimasukkan kedalam tasnya.

Setelah membereskannya, Levi mulai membersihkan kamar luasnya. Dimulai dari sofa, ranjang, lemari, mengelap jendela, dan menyapu lantai. 15 menit terlewatkan, akhirnya Levi menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihnya. Blazer sekolahnya dilepaskan, kaus kakinya dibuka, Levi berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Tubuhnya sangat bau oleh darah, akibat ulah tadi. Ketika dirinya menutup pintu kamarnya, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh sosok guru anehnya itu.

Alisnya tertaik, memandangi Eren dengan datar. "Ada apa kau berdiri didepanku, guru brengsek? Kau tidak lihat jalan masih sangat luas?" Levi mendorong pundak milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Si laki-laki dingin itu terburu-buru masuk kedalam kamar mandinya agar Eren tidak dapat menyusulnya.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakkan sekali, aku heran kenapa pemuda sekecil dia bisa ditakuti oleh anak SMA lain. Padahal ukuran tubuh mereka lebih besar darinya." gumam Eren seraya duduk disofa, iris emerald nya menatap ke arah poto besar yang dipajang diruang tamu. Pandangannya tidak mau teralihkan pada poto laki-laki itu. Siapa ya? Tentu saja si little shorty.

Dipoto tersebut, Levi tengah memakai kimono berwarna ungu. Berkali-kali Eren melihatnya, tidak pernah bosan untuk memandangi Anak manis itu. Tanpa sadar, bibir Eren memperlihatkan senyum seringainya, jemari lentiknya mengutak-ngatik ponsel berwarna hitamnya. Baru saja beberapa detik ia memainkan ponselnya, sebuah pesan langsung terkirim padanya sebanyak 5 pesan.

Tanpa lihat pun dia sudah tahu bahwa pesan itu dari bawahannya. Siapa lagi anak buah yang selalu memperhatikan keadaan dirinya selain kedua orang tuanya? Mikasa Ackerman namanya. Gadis itu termasuk kedalam prajurit khusus Vampire terkuat. Selain kuat, instingnya pun tajam. Marganya sama dengan Levi, yaitu Ackerman. Mikasa adalah saudara yang lebih tua dari Levi.

Mikasa digigit Vampire berdarah murni ketika kedua orang tuanya dibantai habis-habisan oleh sekerumpulan kelompok Vampire jahat. Sejak saat itu, Mikasa pun dicap bahwa dirinya sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis Vampire ketika berumur 12 tahun.

Eren menemukannya dalam keadaan kekurangan darah. Ia pun memberikan stok darahnya kepada gadis tersebut, tentunya bukan stok darah dari tubuhnya. Tapi stok darah dari manusia yang telah meninggal.

Mata hijau terangnya membaca satu persatu pesan dikotak masuknya. "Dasar, aku sudah berkali-kali padanya bahwa aku bukan anaknya." rutuk Eren sambil membalas pesan tersebut.

 **From: Eren Jaeger**

 **For: Mikasa Ackerman**

 _Sudah kukatakan beberapa kali bahwa aku sudah besar, dan bukan adikmu ataupun anakmu. Aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik, kau tidak lihat kalau aku sekarang adalah Majesty dari seluruh umat Vampire? Jadi, jangan khawatirkan diriku._

 _Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri, apa kau sudah meminum darah secara teratur? Aku harap kau telah meminumnya. Ah, satu lagi._

 _Sampaikan kepada seluruh prajurit Vampire. Datanglah kemari ke Jepang, aku tahu 'dia' akan merebut tahtaku._

Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Eren langsung memasukkan ponselnya di atas meja kaca bertaplak krem emas. "Sepertinya mulai hari ini akan semakin menarik." Eren menghela nafas panjang, pandangannya menatap ke arah pigura bergambar Levi. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gambar itu, seakan-akan tatapannya terkunci.

"Maid tidak berguna! Apa-apaan kamu menumpahkan isi kopi ke pakaian mahalku?! Kau tahu ini harganya berapa?!"

Lamunannya teralihkan gegara mendengar suara bentakkan diarah luar. 'Buruk sekali Ibunya itu, pantas saja anaknya bersikap seperti ini..' tanpa basa-basi lagi Eren segera menghampiri kepada mereka berdua. Si guru Privat itu menampilkan senyum menggodanya kepada Kuchel agar hatinya luluh.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berisik sekali?" Eren berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua. Tubuhnya yang dilapis jas hitam serta parfum wangi membuat semua orang tergoda akan kesempurnaannya.

Kuchel membulatkan kedua matanya, wanita berumur 38 tahun itu tertawa, menepuk pundak Eren secara lembut. Tepukkannya turun kebawah hingga paha lalu menarik tangannya sehingga tergesek kearah bawahan milik Eren.

Kuchel tengah menggoda guru privat tersebut. Mantel bulunya sengaja dilepas, membiarkan tubuh putihnya terekspor didepan mata Eren. Wanita itu mengibaskan rambut hitamnya, bibirnya dibuat seerotis mungkin agar pria didepannya tertarik. Namun sayangnya, Eren sungguh tidak tertarik pada wanita jalang seperti Kuchel.

Ibu Levi menggandeng tangan Eren untuk masuk kedalam. Mempersilahkannya duduk kembali di sofa, Kuchel memanggil pelayan agar membawakan minuman yang akan disuguhkan kepada Eren. "Sudah datang ya? Aku baru pulang spa tadi, maaf menunggumu lama ya, Eren sayang." Kuchel tertawa kecil, ia tersenyum kepada lelaki berwajah tampan tersebut.

"Tidak, saya baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu." jawabnya sembari melipat kakinya dengan elegan. Kuchel semakin senang karena bisa berbincang bersama orang yang tampan ini. Mereka berdua pun saling bercakap-cakap.

Didalam kamar mandi, Levi tengah menyalakan showernya, ia sibuk menggosok badannya menggunakan sabun batang dan sabun cair. Semua peralatan mandi ataupun shampoo sangat kumplit. Maklum, dia memang clean freak baginya kebersihan itu sangatlah penting daripada harus mengerjakan pr.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tubuhnya sudah sangat bersih, dirinya berhenti untuk membersihkan badannya menggunakan dua sabun itu. Showernya dinyalakan kembali, air-air mulai turun menusuk kulit pucat sang tuan muda.

Rambutnya yang basah membuat matanya terhalang. Irisnya memandang kosong ke arah keramik putih bercampur biru muda tersebut, kedua tangannya terkepal. Terdengar bunyian air yang menghantam ke lantai, menggantikan suasana keheningan dikamar mandi.

Si anak tunggal itu mematikan showernya, ia mengambil handuk besar berwarna putih. Melilitnya disekitar badannya agar menutupinya. Levi keluar dari kamar mandi, kakinya berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memilih baju yang akan dia kenakan.

Ketika dirinya melewati ruang tamu, pintu luar terbuka. Suara Kuchel terdengar jelas ditelinga Levi, membuatnya menoleh ke arah Sumber suara itu. "Dasar wanita jalang," Levi membuka pintu kamarnya kasar. Membantingkannya keras hingga poto-poto yang dipajang bergerak hampir jatuh.

"Teruslah kencani pria lain! Lupakan Ayah. Orang yang membuatmu kaya seperti ini karena Ayahku. Kau tidak pernah mengetahuinya seberapa kerasnya untuk membuatmu bahagia, wanita brengsek! Dan kau menyia-nyiakannya! Wanita sepertimu tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang istri! Arghh keparat..."

Levi berteriak kesal, bukunya dilemparkan ke sembarang arah. Kamarnya sudah seperti kapal pecah, tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Meringkuk disana tanpa ada belaian hangat dikepalanya. Air mata tak akan jatuh lolos, Levi kuat. Dia bisa menahan segala kepedihannya seorang diri tanpa ada orang yang menghiburnya.

Ia memiliki keinginan kecil. Walaupun keinginannya sangat menjijikkan, menurutnya itu sangat berarti baginya. Keinginannya itu bahwa dirinya ingin hidup bahagia. Selalu diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya, diberikan senyuman tulus tanpa ada kepalsuan dibaliknya, jujur terhadap anaknya, dan merasakan pelukan.

Semua hal itu tidak pernah Levi rasakan. Dia berusaha untuk tenang menghadapi sikap Ibunya yang sudah labil. Setiap malam, Kuchel sering keluar rumah mengenakan baju sangat terbuka. Terkadang dirumahnya didatangkan tamu pria berjumlah 8 orang sekaligus langsung menarik Kuchel kekamarnya.

Sejak itu, Levi tidak pernah mengijinkan Kuchel untuk membawa tamu.

"Aku bukan anak manja, keparat! Sialan.. Gara-gara wanita jalang itu!"

Levi mendekati lemari pakaian, memilih baju santai untuk ia pakai. Sesudah menemukannya, Levi segera memakainya. "Guru Privat itu biasanya mengajar anak didinya kan? Tch, lihat saja dia malah asyik berbincang bersama wanita tua itu."

Berat hati Levi keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu karena dia ingin menonton televisi. TV memang banyak, tapi Levi lebih menyukai melihatnya diruang tamu. Mungkin karena ada Eren? Okay, lupakan.

"Levi Ackerman, sebaiknya kita memulai saja belajarnya. Ini sudah sangat sore, Nona maaf sepertinya sampai disini perbincangan kita. Nah, untukmu Levi.. Kita belajar saja diruangan yang hanya diisi oleh kita berdua. Aku tidak mau ada yang menganggu proses pembelajaran kita." Eren tersenyum tipis menatap wajah Levi secara lembut.

Tuan muda itu mendecih melihat Eren yang sok manis didepannya. "Tch, sudah kubilang kau guru brengsek.. Aku tidak membutuhkan guru Privat!" Levi membentak guru tampan tersebut dengan murka. Tidak suka terhadap sikap Eren yang sok.

Eren menyeringai mendengar elakkan dari anak manis ini. Tubuhnya mendekati Levi dengan langkah perlahan-lahan, tangannya memegang lengan Levi untuk diletakkan dipundaknya. Setelah itu, Eren segera mengangkat Levi dengan cara bridal style.

Yang digendong meronta kasar, meminta Eren untuk diturunkan. "Ssshtt... Diamlah, atau aku hempaskan kau ke ranjang dan akan membuatmu mendesah dibawah kuasaku." Eren terkekeh melihat wajah Levi yang terkejut akan perkataannya.

"Kau guru mesum! Turunkan aku sekarang sebelum wajahmu kutusuk oleh pisauku!" Levi tidak mau kalah dari sosok guru mesum itu, dia terus membentak ataupun meronta saat Eren menggendongnya. "Oh ya? Kau akan menusuk wajahku? Kalau begitu.. Aku akan menusuk lubang hangatmu oleh milikku." Gumamnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Levi. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, jaraknya sudah 2 cm lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan jika Eren masih ingin mendekati wajah Levi.

Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak mengatakan satu kata pun. Mereka sibuk saling tatap-menatap, pandangannya tidak bosan untuk memandangi wajah mereka.

 _Tatapannya aneh._

 _Membuat perasaanku bergidik._

 _Kenapa ya tatapannya begitu menggoda?_

 _Aku serasa hanyut padanya._

 _Hanyut pada matanya yang Indah._

 _Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya._

 _Mungkin karena dia special?_

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Levi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera turun disaat Eren masih memandang wajahnya insten. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kosong yang tak terpakai. Tangannya dimasukan kedalam kantung celananya.

Sampainya didalam kamar, Levi memilih duduk diatas meja. Kakinya dilipat, menatap gurunya dengan meremehkan. "Cepat jelaskan apa yang akan kau ajari sekarang, guru sialan." Levi mendecakkan lidahnya kesal melihat wajah Eren yang terus saja menyeringai.

Guru itu berdiri dihadapan Levi, kedua tangannya mendorong pundak Levi agar terbaring di atas meja. Eren tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai sinis. Lututnya ia naikkan kearah selangkangan Levi, digeseknya kasar oleh Eren. "Hmm? Apa-apaan dengan wajah menyedihkanmu itu?" Eren mengejek Levi karena sepertinya Anak dingin itu sudah hampir terangsang akan sentuhannya.

"Hnngg.. Brengsek.. Kau mau mati ya, huh?!" Levi berteriak keras. "Aku akan berhenti jika kau mau belajar serius denganku." jelas Eren masih menggesek lututnya diselangkangan milik Levi.

"Tentunya jika kau tidak belajar dengan serius, aku akan menghukumu. Setiap hukumannya akan semakin bertambah kalau kau terus membangkang perintahku. Kau penasaran dengan hukumanku, Levi?" tanya Eren sembari menjilat telinga Levi dan menggigitnya perlahan.

"Kalau kau sangat penasaran dengan hukumannya, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu sekarang. Jadi mana yang kau pilih? Kau akan menuruti semua perintahku, atau membangkangnya?" Eren semakin menyeringai menatap Levi yang berada dibawahnya tengah kesal akan sikap seenak jidatnya ini.

Levi mengerang, dia sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong pria brengsek yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tapi apa daya kalau tangannya ditahan kuat-kuat olehnya. Menyebalkan sekali bukan?

"Tch.. Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

 **To be Continue**

 **Author's note:**

 _Heyy, kita ketemu lagi? Terus vote dan baca ceritaku ya? Hontouni gomennasai kalau saja ceritaku tidak membuat para readers puas T_T_

 _Boku akan berusaha untuk membuat kalian puas~_

 _Jaa, kalau begitu.. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya? Arigatou gozaimasu sudah mau menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita GaJe ini w_

 _Salam manis,_

 _-Letta-_


	3. Chapter 3: Learn

_Chapter 2 : Learn_

"Levi Ackerman, sebaiknya kita memulai saja belajarnya. Ini sudah sangat sore, Nona maaf sepertinya sampai disini perbincangan kita. Nah, untukmu Levi.. Kita belajar saja diruangan yang hanya diisi oleh kita berdua. Aku tidak mau ada yang menganggu proses pembelajaran kita." Eren tersenyum tipis menatap wajah Levi secara lembut.

Tuan muda itu mendecih melihat Eren yang sok manis didepannya. "Tch, sudah kubilang kau guru brengsek.. Aku tidak membutuhkan guru Privat!" Levi membentak guru tampan tersebut dengan murka. Tidak suka terhadap sikap Eren yang sok.

Eren menyeringai mendengar elakkan dari anak manis ini. Tubuhnya mendekati Levi dengan langkah perlahan-lahan, tangannya memegang lengan Levi untuk diletakkan dipundaknya. Setelah itu, Eren segera mengangkat Levi dengan cara bridal style.

Yang digendong meronta kasar, meminta Eren untuk diturunkan. "Ssshtt... Diamlah, atau aku hempaskan kau ke ranjang dan akan membuatmu mendesah dibawah kuasaku." Eren terkekeh melihat wajah Levi yang terkejut akan perkataannya.

"Kau guru mesum! Turunkan aku sekarang sebelum wajahmu kutusuk oleh pisauku!" Levi tidak mau kalah dari sosok guru mesum itu, dia terus membentak ataupun meronta saat Eren menggendongnya. "Oh ya? Kau akan menusuk wajahku? Kalau begitu.. Aku akan menusuk lubang hangatmu oleh milikku." Gumamnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Levi. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, jaraknya sudah 2 cm lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan jika Eren masih ingin mendekati wajah Levi.

Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak mengatakan satu kata pun. Mereka sibuk saling tatap-menatap, pandangannya tidak bosan untuk memandangi wajah mereka.

 _Tatapannya aneh._

 _Membuat perasaanku bergidik._

 _Kenapa ya tatapannya begitu menggoda?_

 _Aku serasa hanyut padanya._

 _Hanyut pada matanya yang Indah._

 _Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya._

 _Mungkin karena dia special?_

Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Levi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera turun disaat Eren masih memandang wajahnya insten. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kosong yang tak terpakai. Tangannya dimasukan kedalam kantung celananya.

Sampainya didalam kamar, Levi memilih duduk diatas meja. Kakinya dilipat, menatap gurunya dengan meremehkan. "Cepat jelaskan apa yang akan kau ajari sekarang, guru sialan." Levi mendecakkan lidahnya kesal melihat wajah Eren yang terus saja menyeringai.

Guru itu berdiri dihadapan Levi, kedua tangannya mendorong pundak Levi agar terbaring di atas meja. Eren tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai sinis. Lututnya ia naikkan kearah selangkangan Levi, digeseknya kasar oleh Eren. "Hmm? Apa-apaan dengan wajah menyedihkanmu itu?" Eren mengejek Levi karena sepertinya Anak dingin itu sudah hampir terangsang akan sentuhannya.

"Hnngg.. Brengsek.. Kau mau mati ya, huh?!" Levi berteriak keras. "Aku akan berhenti jika kau mau belajar serius denganku." jelas Eren masih menggesek lututnya diselangkangan milik Levi.

"Tentunya jika kau tidak belajar dengan serius, aku akan menghukumu. Setiap hukumannya akan semakin bertambah kalau kau terus membangkang perintahku. Kau penasaran dengan hukumanku, Levi?" tanya Eren sembari menjilat telinga Levi dan menggigitnya perlahan.

"Kalau kau sangat penasaran dengan hukumannya, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu sekarang. Jadi mana yang kau pilih? Kau akan menuruti semua perintahku, atau membangkangnya?" Eren semakin menyeringai menatap Levi yang berada dibawahnya tengah kesal akan sikap seenak jidatnya ini.

Levi mengerang, dia sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong pria brengsek yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tapi apa daya kalau tangannya ditahan kuat-kuat olehnya. Menyebalkan sekali bukan?

"Tch.. Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Singeki no Kyojin**_ __ _ **Isayama Hajime**_

 _ **Teacher's Vampire**_ __ _ **Lutte**_

 _ **[Credit to Artist for picture: ByLena/Inunekosukii]**_

 _ **Warning: Yaoi, Au, ShounenAi, BoysLove (BoyxBoyLove), EYD, and others**_

 _ **Rated: M R18**_

 _ **Pairing: ErenxLevi (EreRi), LevixEren (RiRen)**_

 _ **Don't like Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gadis berambut merah bernama Isabel Magnolia itu tengah berjalan pulang kerumahnya bersama Kakak angkatnya, Farlan. Mereka berdua sangat ahkrab, terkadang pertengkaran pun selalu mengitari mereka. Membuat Levi harus menjitak mereka agar berhenti mempermasalahkan masalah sepele.

Isabel menyimpan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah langit sore yang lama-kelamaan menjadi berwarna orange. Bibirnya ia gerucutkan, mengingat Levi yang dipaksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil oleh pria asing berwajah tampan.

Dia mengerang, menghentakkan kakinya disetiap langkahnya. Tatapannya berubah kesal, disepanjang jalan gadis itu selalu mendecih ataupun merutuk kesal tentang pria yang menyeret Levi ke mobil itu. "Farlan, bagaimana kalau Aniki diculik?" tanya Isabel polos sembari menendang Batu yang ada didepan kakinya. Matanya menatap ke arah Batu itu datar, tidak ada ekspresi.

Farlan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah adik tersayangnya itu. Diusapnya lembut kepala si Adik oleh sang Kakak diikuti dengan senyuman lembut. "Tenang saja, Levi tidak akan mudah ditangkap. Lagipula, siapa yang berani mau menangkapnya kan? Dinegara ini, Levi sudah sangat terkenal. Bahkan anak-anak geng yang lain menginginkannya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir." jelas Farlan seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Isabel.

"Ada benarnya juga dari perkataanmu, Farlan." Isabel membuka pagar rumahnya saat mereka berdua sudah sampai. "Tapi, pria yang tadi itu tampan juga ya? Parfumnya membuatku gila." gadis itu malah memuji Eren, ia tertawa yang langsung dibalas oleh jitakkan pelan dari Farlan. "Dasar gadis plin plan. Daripada memikirkan pria asing itu, sebaiknya kau telepon saja dia." perintahnya sembari duduk di sofa.

Mata hijaunya berbinar mendengar ide cemerlang dari Farlan. Langsung saja Isabel segera mengambil ponsel mahalnya, tangannya menari diatas layar tersebut. Mencari nama kontak Levi disana. "Ok, kita panggil Aniki!" serunya seraya menelpon Levi. "Angkat angkat angkat angkat!" Isabel duduk disamping Farlan, menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

Sementara yang ditelepon...

Levi mendecakkan lidahnya tidak terima atas keputusan Eren yang harus ia pilih salah satu. Kalian tahu bukan kalau Levi itu tidak suka untuk diperintah? Dihelakannnya nafasnya dengan kasar. Levi berusaha meronta agar sosok pria yang ada didepannya ini menyingkir dari atas. Dia sudah sangat kesal oleh perlakuan dari guru Privat ini. Baru saja beberapa jam dia bertemu dengannya sudah sebrengsek ini, apalagi kedepannya?

"Kau bajingan, menyingkir dari atasku. Kesabaranku sudah hampir sampai batasnya." Levi mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar emosinya tidak meluap kemana-mana. Tangannya sudah terkepal sempurna hingga kuku-kukunya memutih, sudah siap untuk memukul wajah Eren jika saja tangannya tidak tahan.

 _Tring tring tring_...

Sebuah suara nyaring berasal dari saku celana Levi terdengar jelas oleh mereka berdua. "Hpmu berdering, kau tidak mau mengangkatnya, hm?" goda Eren sembari mengambil ponsel itu dari dalam kantung celananya. Satu tangan Levi dibiarkan untuk dilepas, Eren memberikan ponselnya pada anak manis itu.

Tanpa ragu Levi mengangkatnya, ia mulai mendengar suara teriakkan dari seberang teleponnya. "Tch, jangan pernah mengga.." kalimat Levi tidak dilanjutkan karena Eren melakukan hal-hal yang aneh lagi disaat menelpon. Lutut Eren kembali menggesek diselangkangan Levi, kancingnya dibuka, membuat tubuhnya terekspor.

Eren menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Mulutnya langsung menggigit benda bulat kecil berwarna kemerahan milik Levi. Menjilatnya, lalu memilinnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Levi langsung tersentak, ia ingin mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Aniki?"

Levi tersadar dari lamunannya, dia sedang menelpon. Mana mungkin dirinya harus mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh itu. Apalagi didengar oleh temannya. "Nhn.. Gadis bodoh.. Aku tutup teleponnya.." Levi mati-matian untuk tidak mengerang atau pun mendesah ketika Eren memainkan tubuhnya dengan seenaknya.

Sambungan telepon pun diputus, kini Levi bebas membentak kepada manusia bajingan ini. "Hhh, kau brengsek! Sudah hentikan kegiatan sialanmu itu! Ini sama sekali tidak.. A-ah.. tidak berguna!" Levi menggigit bibirnya keras agar berhenti untuk mendesah. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar membusur kedepan, dan merasakan panas disekitar badannya. Berarti dia terangsang?

Terangsang oleh sentuhan Eren Jaeger. Bagaimana tidak akan terangsang? Kalau saja sekitar tubuhnya selalu disentuh di yang paling sensitif kepada manusia? Bukan hanya disentuh juga, tapi memainkan badan yang lain. Seperti menjilat, mengulum, dan menggigitnya. Vampir. Ya Vampir. Vampir bisa mencari titik kelemahan dari manusia. Titik sensitif juga mudah ditemukan, bahkan jika Vampir berdarah murni bisa membaca isi pikiran manusia.

Vampir berdarah murni sekarang hampir punah, jumlahnya hanya sedikit. Kebanyakan Vampir itu adalah Vampir yang diubah oleh Vampir berdarah murni. Contohnya seperti Eren, dia adalah Vampir berdarah murni. Kedua orang tuanya dipilih sebagai Raja dan Ratu untuk memimpinnya. Sayangnya, Grisha Jaeger dan Carla Jaeger harus berhenti untuk memimpin umat Vampir.

Itu karena gara-gara mereka berdua dibunuh setelah melahirkan anaknya mereka ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. Anak mereka ditemukan di tempat bawah tanah istana agar Vampir lain tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Anak mereka pun diberikan nama Eren. Eren Jaeger, dia sudah hidup hingga berabad abad tahun, tapi dirinya mengaku masih berumur 21 tahun.

Eren tidak akan pernah mati, ia tahan oleh segala macam pertahanan apapun. Dirinya hanya akan mati oleh kontrak darahnya. Kontrak darah yang akan dipilih oleh Eren adalah orang yang mampu menarik perhatian sang Majesty, memiliki darah manis, unik, bisa membuat Eren peduli kepada manusia.

Banyak sekali orang-orang (manusia) mencintai Eren. Diberikan banyak surat oleh murid-murid saat ia masih sekolah di Jerman. Bahkan pihak dari grup modeling ingin menjadikan Eren sebagai model dimajalah Internasional. Namun Eren menolak permintaan tersebut, menolak murid-murid yang menyatakan cinta padanya, sekalipun murid-murid itu sempurna.

 _Alright_ , lanjut ke dalam cerita. Dimana Eren sedang menyeringai penuh nafsu menatap sang siswa SMA dari Survey Corps. Tangannya terus menyentuh dua benda kemerahan yang ada disekitar dadanya. Eren mencubit benda tersebut dengan gemas, menggigitnya perlahan-lahan. Sesekali menjilat leher putih Levi membuat kesadarannya hampir tidak stabil.

Bau darah Levi terlalu manis, sangat wangi dihidung Vampir.

Eren mencium telinga kanan Levi secara lembut. Menjilatnya sebelum dirinya berbisik ditelinga manis ini. "Baru saja foreplay sudah setegang ini. Kau ternyata sangat menyukai sentuhanku, hm?" Eren mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Levi, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Levi.

Mata hitam kelam sang tuan muda Ackerman sukses membulat. Bibirnya sekarang sedang dicium oleh pria brengsek ini. "Mmmhp.." Matilah dirinya karena mendesah saat Eren melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Lidahnya mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Levi sebagai tanda bahwa Eren ingin masuk kedalam rongga mulut yang manis milik Levi.

Tapi sepertinya Levi tidak mengijinkan Eren untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Kepalanya menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri bertujuan agar ciuman itu terlepas. "Nnn.. Be-berhenti.." pintanya sembari berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu. Levi merapatkan bibirnya, tidak mau kalau lidah Eren masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dia mati-matian agar tidak terangsang. Tapi, apa daya karena Eren selalu menggodanya. Hal itu membuat Levi mendesah menyukai sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pria ini.

Karena nafsu Eren sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Eren menahan kedua tangan Levi diatas kepalanya menggunakan satu tangan. Sebelah tangannya turun ke selangkangan Levi, meremas benda bawahan miliknya dengan kasar. "A-ah..!" Levi mendesah, membuka mulutnya dengan sempurna. Eren pun menyeringai sinis melihatnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu, lidah Eren langsung dimasukkan kedalam rongga mulut Levi.

Laki-laki tampan ini menjelajahi mulut Levi, menjilati dinding-dinding mulutnya dan mengajak bermain lidah Levi. Sehingga sebuah air salifa turun disudut bibir Levi, ciumannya menjadi semakin dalam. "Ngg.. Ah.." Akhirnya Levi memilih mendesah karena tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang menumpuk. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan setiap sentuhan Eren.

Merasa bahwa anak dibawahnya ini sudah sangat menikmati sentuhannya, Eren langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Berhenti untuk menyentuh tubuh Levi, guru Privat itu menyeringai, melihat wajah erotis Levi yang sepertinya tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tetap berekspresi datar. Eren berjalan menuju sofa, duduk disana seraya mengambil buku-buku yang ada disampingnya

"Baiklah anak nakal, cepat kemari belajar. Sampai dimana kau belajar disekolah?" Eren membaca buku tersebut dengan serius. Mendalami setiap tulisan yang tertera disana.

Levi merapihkan pakaiannya, mengancing kembali bajunya. Tatapannya tajam ke arah guru brengsek itu. Pemuda berambut raven itu melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju Eren. Levi menarik dasi hitam panjang milik Eren, ditariknya kasar membuat wajah Eren menatapnya dengan jarak dekat.

Emosi Levi meluap, dia menampar pipi Eren keras hingga meninggalkan bekas. "Apa maksudmu.. APA MAKSUDMU KAU MENYENTUHKU?!" Levi berteriak didepan wajah Eren, tidak peduli kalau Levi membuat Eren terkejut dengan teriakannya. Levi mendorong dada Eren kasar. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan. "Guru bajingan.. Guru brengsek!" Pemuda itu meninggalkan Eren yang masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar tapi tajam.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Kau harus belajar serius denganku atau kau kuhukum dengan cara lebih kasar dari yang tadi. Ibumu sudah menyewaku dengan mahal, kau tahu? Guru privat sepertiku sangat langka untuk disewa. Ibumu menyewaku hanya untuk anaknya mendapatkan pembelajaran khusus, Levi. Ibumu menginginkanmu agar kau bisa tersenyum dan bersikap tidak dingin seperti ini." Eren membalikkan halaman buku yang ia baca. Tapi tatapannya masih memandang punggung Levi.

"Berhenti omong kosong! Mana mungkin wanita jalang itu mau membuang uangnya hanya untuk merubah anaknya!" Levi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia kesal dengan perilaku Eren yang sok. Dirinya terpaksa harus belajar agar usaha Ibunya bermanfaat. Tubuhnya dia balikkan sehingga menghadap guru itu, Levi duduk didepan Eren. "Cepat jelaskan! Aku tidak mau uang wanita itu terbuang sia-sia!" teriaknya sambil menyambar buku itu dan membacanya.

Eren hanya bisa menampilkan senyum lembutnya. Ia menatap buku yang ada dipangkuannya, membacanya insten. "Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang materi. Besok kau akan belajar tentang sikap. Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara tersenyum, tertawa ataupun berkata lembut. Tidak sepertimu yang sekarang, kau tidak jauhnya seperti anak yang membutuhkan perhatian dari orang tuanya." Ledek Eren sambil menyerahkan buku itu kepada Levi.

"Baca buku ini sampai kau hapal inti-intinya. Lalu kerjakan latihan soal dalam waktu 5 detik dalam 1 nomber. Mengerti? Jumlah soalnya ada 80 nomber." jelas Eren sambil menatap Levi dengan puas. Yang disuruh tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia memilih untuk mengerjakan soal itu tanpa mengelurkan satu patah kata pun.

 _30 minutes later.._

Akhirnya dengan waktu 30 menit Levi selesai mengerjakan semua soal 80 nomber itu. Wajahnya tetap datar, tidak ada ekspresi yang dikeluarkan. "Hmm.. Tidak buruk sekali. Awas saja kalau semua jawabannya salah. Akan aku hukum kau." Eren memakai kacamatanya, mulai menilai buku yang tadi dikerjakan oleh Levi.

Setelah menilainya, Eren menyimpan buku itu. Kacamatanya masih bertengger diantara hidungnya. "Kita belajar tentang sejarah dan hitungan. Kemari duduk disampingku," Eren menarik pergelangan tangan Levi agar duduk disampingnya. "Baca halaman ini." Eren tersenyum licik, tangannya meraih pinggang Levi lalu turun ke selangkangannya.

"Ngn.. Brengsek!" Levi menahan tangan guru Privat itu dengan mencengkramnya kuat. Levi mendorong Eren agar menjauh. "Jangan menyentuhku, keparat!" Eren tersenyum tipis menanggapi setiap caci makian yang terlontar dari mulut Levi. "Well, kita lanjutkan saja pelajarannya." Eren pun mulai menjelaskan materi tersebut dengan jelas.

- _Skip time-_

Malam harinya, Kuchel dan Eren makan bersama diruang makan mewah. Tidak memperdulikan Levi yang belum makan sejak tadi pagi, dia hanya fokus dengan ponselnya. Chatting dengan temannya Isabel dan Farlan. Jari-jemarinya bergerak lincah mengetik diatas layar ponselnya.

 **From: Isabel Magnolia**

 **For: Levi**

 _Aniki! Besok kita harus melawan siswa Survey Corps lho! Ada juga yang berani menantang kita. Mereka senior, besok siapa yang akan melawannya? Kau, aku, atau Farlan?_

 **From: Farlan**

 **For: Levi**

 _Hey Levi, kau sedang apa? Perutmu sudah diisi? Aku harap kau tidak sedang kelaparan. Ah, pria tampan yang menjemputmu itu siapa? Dia pacarmu? Pppft.. Justkidding ^^_

 _Bytheway, besok pagi kau harus melawan siswa berandalan di Survey Corps ya? Aku akan membantumu._

Levi mendecakkan lidahnya kesal perbuatan kedua temannya ini yang seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu. "Tch, dasar.." Levi menyimpan ponselnya diatas meja kecil berwarna krem yang ada disamping ranjang king sizenya. Lampu tidurnya dimatikan, ia memejamkan kedua matanya berniat akan tidur.

 _Pria itu bukan pacarku, brengsek!_

Pagi harinya pukul 6 Levi sudah membersihkan badannya. Tubuhnya sudah dibalut oleh pakaian seragam sekolahnya. Blazer hitamnya ditempelkan pada kedua pundaknya tanpa harus memakainya. Tangannya mengambil tas untuk segera berangkat.

Baru saja dia akan masuk kedalam mobil putihnya, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dipinggirnya. Levi menatap kesamping dengan datar.

"Morning, Levi. Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, apa kau sudah tahu? Selain menginap dirumahmu, aku juga akan mengajar disekolahmu sebagai guru profesional dan ter elite diantara yang lain. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya." Eren menyeringai, ia menutup kembai kaca jendela mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya mendahului Levi.

Levi mendecakkan lidahnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. "Dia brengek sekali! Lain kali kubuat dia tak bisa jalan lagi!" Levi mengerutkan keningnya lalu menghela nafas kasar.

Tempat Eren berada—

Eren tengah menyeringai sambil keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Semua murid langsung berteriak mengerumuninya. Eren merapihkan jas abunya lalu berjalan angkuh melewati murid-murid tersebut. Parfumnya yang sangat wangi, membuat semua orang tergoda.

"Kyaaaaaa! Siapa guru itu? Dia tampan sekali! Umurnya pasti masih muda!"

"Sensei~! Ahhh dia menatapku!"

"Semoga saja dia wali kelasku!"

Guru-guru yang lain menyambut kedatangan guru baru. Memberikan sebuket bunga pada Eren. "Selamat datang tuan Eren." Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Sementara Levi yang baru sampai didepan gerbang, dia berdiri paling belakang diantara kerumunan muridnya.

Eren yang merasakan kehadiran Levi, dia langsung memandang pemuda dingin itu dengan seringai sinisnya. Membuat para murid semakin tergila-gila padanya.

"Dia senyum padaku!"

"Tidak! Dia padaku!"

Eren dan Levi saling tatap menatap. Levi memasang wajah tajam pada guru Privatnya. Tidak menerima kalau Eren menjadi guru disekolahnya.

Bagaimana kehidupan Levi disekolah semenjak Eren datang?

Apa Eren akan bertingkah seenak jidat pada Levi? Ataukah Eren akan menyentuh Levi didepan semua murid?

 **To be Continue**

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hii! Chap 3 sudah keluar~Bagaimana ceritanya? Jelek yah? Gomennasaaii T_T_

 _Ah aku masih amatir sih :3 Tonikaku, kepada Readers-san.. Terima Kasih ya sudah mau menyempatkan waktu kalian hanya untuk membaca cerita ini._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi di chap depan ^^_

 _Salam manis,_

 _-_ _Leenalytte-_


	4. Chapter 4: New's Teacher

_Chapter 4: New's TEacher_

"Baca buku ini sampai kau hapal inti-intinya. Lalu kerjakan latihan soal dalam waktu 5 detik dalam 1 nomber. Mengerti? Jumlah soalnya ada 80 nomber." jelas Eren sambil menatap Levi dengan puas. Yang disuruh tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia memilih untuk mengerjakan soal itu tanpa mengelurkan satu patah kata pun.

 _30 minutes later_..

Akhirnya dengan waktu 30 menit Levi selesai mengerjakan semua soal 80 nomber itu. Wajahnya tetap datar, tidak ada ekspresi yang dikeluarkan. "Hmm.. Tidak buruk sekali. Awas saja kalau semua jawabannya salah. Akan aku hukum kau." Eren memakai kacamatanya, mulai menilai buku yang tadi dikerjakan oleh Levi.

Setelah menilainya, Eren menyimpan buku itu. Kacamatanya masih bertengger diantara hidungnya. "Kita belajar tentang sejarah dan hitungan. Kemari duduk disampingku," Eren menarik pergelangan tangan Levi agar duduk disampingnya. "Baca halaman ini." Eren tersenyum licik, tangannya meraih pinggang Levi lalu turun ke selangkangannya.

"Ngn.. Brengsek!" Levi menahan tangan guru Privat itu dengan mencengkramnya kuat. Levi mendorong Eren agar menjauh. "Jangan menyentuhku, keparat!" Eren tersenyum tipis menanggapi setiap caci makian yang terlontar dari mulut Levi. "Well, kita lanjutkan saja pelajarannya." Eren pun mulai menjelaskan materi tersebut dengan jelas.

 _-Skip time-_

Malam harinya, Kuchel dan Eren makan bersama diruang makan mewah. Tidak memperdulikan Levi yang belum makan sejak tadi pagi, dia hanya fokus dengan ponselnya. Chatting dengan temannya Isabel dan Farlan. Jari-jemarinya bergerak lincah mengetik diatas layar ponselnya.

 **From: Isabel Magnolia**

 **For: Levi**

 _Aniki! Besok kita harus melawan siswa Survey Corps lho! Ada juga yang berani menantang kita. Mereka senior, besok siapa yang akan melawannya? Kau, aku, atau Farlan?_

 **From: Farlan**

 **For: Levi**

 _Hey Levi, kau sedang apa? Perutmu sudah diisi? Aku harap kau tidak sedang kelaparan. Ah, pria tampan yang menjemputmu itu siapa? Dia pacarmu? Pppft.. Justkidding ^^_

 _Bytheway, besok pagi kau harus melawan siswa berandalan di Survey Corps ya? Aku akan membantumu._

Levi mendecakkan lidahnya kesal perbuatan kedua temannya ini yang seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu. "Tch, dasar.." Levi menyimpan ponselnya diatas meja kecil berwarna krem yang ada disamping ranjang king sizenya. Lampu tidurnya dimatikan, ia memejamkan kedua matanya berniat akan tidur.

 _Pria itu bukan pacarku, brengsek!_

Pagi harinya pukul 6 Levi sudah membersihkan badannya. Tubuhnya sudah dibalut oleh pakaian seragam sekolahnya. Blazer hitamnya ditempelkan pada kedua pundaknya tanpa harus memakainya. Tangannya mengambil tas untuk segera berangkat.

Baru saja dia akan masuk kedalam mobil putihnya, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dipinggirnya. Levi menatap kesamping dengan datar.

" _Morning_ , Levi. Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, apa kau sudah tahu? Selain menginap dirumahmu, aku juga akan mengajar disekolahmu sebagai guru profesional dan ter elite diantara yang lain. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya." Eren menyeringai, ia menutup kembai kaca jendela mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya mendahului Levi.

Levi mendecakkan lidahnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. "Dia brengek sekali! Lain kali kubuat dia tak bisa jalan lagi!" Levi mengerutkan keningnya lalu menghela nafas kasar.

Tempat Eren berada—

Eren tengah menyeringai sambil keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Semua murid langsung berteriak mengerumuninya. Eren merapihkan jas abunya lalu berjalan angkuh melewati murid-murid tersebut. Parfumnya yang sangat wangi, membuat semua orang tergoda.

"Kyaaaaaa! Siapa guru itu? Dia tampan sekali! Umurnya pasti masih muda!"

"Sensei~! Ahhh dia menatapku!"

"Semoga saja dia wali kelasku!"

Guru-guru yang lain menyambut kedatangan guru baru. Memberikan sebuket bunga pada Eren. "Selamat datang tuan Eren." Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Sementara Levi yang baru sampai didepan gerbang, dia berdiri paling belakang diantara kerumunan muridnya.

Eren yang merasakan kehadiran Levi, dia langsung memandang pemuda dingin itu dengan seringai sinisnya. Membuat para murid semakin tergila-gila padanya.

"Dia senyum padaku!"

"Tidak! Dia padaku!"

Eren dan Levi saling tatap menatap. Levi memasang wajah tajam pada guru Privatnya. Tidak menerima kalau Eren menjadi guru disekolahnya.

Bagaimana kehidupan Levi disekolah semenjak Eren datang?

Apa Eren akan bertingkah seenak jidat pada Levi? Ataukah Eren akan menyentuh Levi didepan semua murid?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Singeki no Kyojin**_ __ _ **Isama Hajime**_

 _ **Teacher's Vampire**_ __ _ **Lutte**_

 _ **[Credit to Artist for Picture: Tell me if you know.**_

 _ **Warning: Au!, Yaoi, ShounenAi, BoysLove (BoyxBoyLove), EYD, and others**_

 _ **Rated: M R18**_

 _ **Pairing: ErenxLevi (EreRi), LevixEren (RiRen)**_

 _ **Don't like Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah angkuh melewati kerumunan murid-murid. Langkahnya yang terhalang, langsung diberikan jalan oleh mereka. Pemuda berambut hitam, beriris gelap itu tengah berjalan menuju loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatunya. Tatapannya yang tajam berhasil membuat semua orang ketakutan padanya. Dia melewati kerumunan murid-murid dengan sangat mudah. Tidak perlu harus bertubrukan seperti yang lain.

Siapa juga yang berani mau mencari urusan pada seorang laki-laki bernama Levi Ackerman itu? Semua orang tunduk padanya. Bahkan guru-guru takut kepada anak bertubuh mungil seperti Levi. Mungkin karena sikap Levi sangat menyeramkan. Meskipun dirinya arogan, ia dapat mendapatkan rangking pertama disekolah Elite ini.

Jumlah murid di SMA Survey Corps itu berjumlah kurang lebih 2,5 ribu orang. Dari semua murid Levi mendapatkan rangking ke 1, nilainya sangat berbeda jauh oleh rangking 2. Bintangnya pun sudah penuh dipapan namanya sehingga tidak muat. Wajahnya manis, pintar, sedikit imut lagi. Sempurna kan?

Tapi sayangnya, selain otaknya pintar dia juga murid paling berandalan. Levi sering berkelahi bersama teman-temannya. Mereka yang menantang selalu kalah, tidak ada murid yang menang untuk mengalahkan pertarungan fisik dari Levi. Ia masuk kedalam organisasi Black Kid, anggota organisasi itu hanya diisi oleh tiga orang.

Anggotanya adalah Isabel Magnolia, Farlan, dan Levi. Meskipun hanya 3 anggota, mereka bertiga memiliki kerja sama yang sangat kompak sehingga musuh-musuhnya sulit mengalahkan mereka. Keahlian mereka sangat unik, Isabel ahli dalam mencuri, kabur, menipu atau bertarung. Farlan ahli dalam menggoda, menipu, bertarung atau licik. Sedangkan Levi, dia ahli dalam membunuh, bertarung, menindas, menyiksa, atau menjadikannya budak suruhan.

Diantara keahlian-keahlian dari tiga orang tersebut, Levi lah yang paling ditakuti. Levi dikenal tidak akan belas kasihan pada siapa saja, sekalipun kepada perempuan. Pernah ada kasus, salah satu murid dari kelas D bernama Petra Ral. Dia gadis cantik berambut cokelat. Petra menyukai Levi, dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Levi dihadapan publik.

Petra menyentuh tangan lentik milik Levi dan menciumnya. Hal itu membuat emosi Levi naik pitam, dirinya langsung menampar pipi Petra hingga sangat memerah. Levi memandang gadis cantik itu dengan tajam, seperti menatap kepada musuhnya ketika ia sedang bertarung melawan anak-anak geng lain. Pada saat itu, Petra marah akibat dipermalukan oleh Levi.

Gadis itu pun membuat isu bahwa Levi ditiduri oleh wanita tua. Levi pun langsung menghajar Petra habis-habisan. Dia hampir membunuhnya, meskipun sudah kehilangan kesadaran Levi tetap memukul dan menendangnya. Jika saja Farlan tidak menghentikannya mungkin Petra sudah mati sekarang. Oh, berterima kasihlah kepada Dewa kebaikan sang Farlan.

 _Alright_ , mungkin alangkah baiknya kita melanjutkan kembali ceritanya—

Dimana Levi tengah berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan tidak berguna dikedua telinganya. Pandangan Levi lurus kedepan, tak melirik sedikitpun kepada guru baru itu. Dia hanya fokus melangkah dan melangkah. Tangannya mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi kedua temannya. "Katakan pada mereka kalau bertarungnya sekarang di atap sekolah. Jangan terlambat atau aku menendangmu." serunya kalem seraya mengakhiri panggilan grupnya.

Eren Jaeger. Guru baru disekolah elite Survey Corps itu tidak hentinya untuk tersenyum, Eren menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia membalas sapaan dari mereka semua. Guru-guru dikalangan gadis-gadis terpesona akan ketampanan Eren. Bukan guru saja tapi murid pun sepertinya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

Baru saja beberapa menit datang, Eren sudah terkenal. Apalagi dia mengajar dalam 1 Bulan? Hebat juga pria mesum ini. "Baiklah, saya harus pergi ke kelas untuk mengajar anak-anak. Permisi," Eren menerima buket bunga tersebut lalu berjalan ke dalam sekolah. Saat guru itu akan masuk ke gerbang dalam sekolah Survey Corps, mata hijaunya menemukan anak didiknya yang sedang mengganti sepatunya.

Eren menyeringai, irisnya berubah menjadi merah mengkilat dengan sekejap kembali lagi seperti semula berwarna emerald. Pria berumur 21 tahun tersebut memilih untuk pergi ke kelas A. Kelas yang akan dijadikan Wali Kelas oleh dirinya. "Levi Ackerman.. Kehidupanmu tidak akan bebas lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Lihat saja.." gumam Eren pelan.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid Survey Corps. Bel akan berbunyi 3 menit lagi. Sebaiknya kalian semua harus sudah ada didalam kelas. Terima kasih perhatiannya."

Isabel dan Farlan menunggu Levi untuk datang ke atap sekolah. Mereka berdua menatap jam arlojinya dengan perasaan gelisah, sesekali gadis merah itu mendesah tertahan akibat kaptennya ini terlambat datang. "Arghh! Si Aniki kemana?! Mereka sudah datang tapi dia belum kemari juga?!" Farlan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Menatap pintu luar atap sekolah dengan tatapan datar.

Tidak menunggu lama, pintu didobrak. Membuat perhatian orang-orang disana tertuju pada pintu itu. Memandang lekat-lekat sosok laki-laki berwajah menyeramkan. Air keringat turun disudut pelipis anak-anak geng. Isabel dan Farlan menghampiri Levi, berdiri disamping kanan kirinya.

"Jadi, bisa kita bertarung sekarang? Kebetulan mood ku sekarang sedang buruk." ujarnya seraya meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Bibirnya memperlihatkan seringai mautnya, ia mengeluarkan tongkat besi berbentuk silinder lalu mulai untuk memukul mereka semua, diikuti oleh Isabel dan Farlan.

 _-Skip Time-_

"Hari ini kita menang ya! Kau hebat Aniki! Gaya bertarungmu semakin keren! Aku menyukainya. Apalagi saat gaya memutar itu. Howaaa aku sampai mau pingsan melihatnya!" Isabel tertawa disepanjang koridor sekolah. Yang dipuji hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Matanya dipejamkan sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celananya.

Farlan tersenyum, dia menatap Levi lembut. "Bel sudah berbunyi sejak 2 menit yang lalu. Kau terlambat, little boy." ledek Farlan sambil membuka pintu kelasnya ketika dirinya sudah sampai. "Aku duluan, Levi. Hati-hati dikelasku ya. Ayo Isabel," gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Levi. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Pemuda berdarah dingin itu memandang jalanan sekolah datar tanpa ekspresi. Berjalan melewati jendela-jendela sekolah yang terbuka, membuat angin masuk kedalam, menyapu rambut raven milik Levi.

Sesampainya didepan kelas A. Tangan pucatnya menggeser pintu kelas tersebut. Semua murid disana melihat Levi dengan tatapan ketakutan, tidak berani untuk kontak mata bersamanya. Levi duduk dibangku paling terakhir diujung kiri dekat jendela.

Karena saking tidak pedulinya pada orang-orang dikelas. Levi tidak sadar kalau didepannya sudah ada guru. Punggungnya disandarkan kebelakang, kaki kanannya dilipat sehingga bertumpu diatas kaki kirinya.

"Jadi begini cara menyapa gurumu dikelas? Kau terlambat masuk bukannya harus meminta maaf?" tanya guru itu yang diketahui bernama Eren Jaeger. Levi menaikkan alisnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya. Dia memilih untuk memandang ke arah jendela. Menatap murid-murid sedang berolahraga.

Terdengar helaan nafas dihembuskan melalui mulutnya pelan. Eren melepaskan kacamatanya, kemudian duduk dibangku gurunya. "Levi Ackerman, kemari duduk disamping saya. Hukumanmu adalah mengerjakan soal ini disini. Duduklah," Eren menepuk kursi disebelahnya, bibirnya sudah menampilkan senyum seringainya.

Levi menatap gurunya tajam, menendang meja sebagai jawaban tidak. "Aku tak butuh hukuman tidak bergunamu, guru brengsek. Kau buta atau tidak? Lihat dipapan rangking. Aku tidak perlu mengerjakan soal-soal, itu tidak ada gunanya." jawab Levi kasar, ia mengambil pulpennya dan mulai mencoret-coret buku tulisnya.

Eren bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "benarkah? Kau cukup nakal, Levi. Datang terlambat, mengelak guru." Eren menghampiri tempat bangku Levi, "cepat kerjakan soal ini dimeja guru." tanpa ba-bi-bu Eren menarik pergelangan tangan muridnya agar Levi duduk dibangku guru.

Mereka semua iri pada Levi, bisa dekat langsung dengan guru baru. Mereka mulai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Eren. Sesekali menatap pria tampan itu.

Eren duduk disamping Levi yang sedang mengerjakan soalnya. Tubuh Eren merapat pada Levi agar jarak duduknya lebih dekat. Eren mendekatkan bibirnya dibelakang telinga pemuda itu. Dengan nakal, Eren meniup telinga Levi secara lembut. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh paha milik Levi. Bergerak kedepan menuju selangkangannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyentuhmu disini, Levi?" Eren berbisik sembari menekan bawahan milik si raven. Karena saking gemasnya, guru mesum itu pun mulai meremas kepemilikan Levi. Remasan itu semakin lama semakin kasar dan cepat. Membuat yang disentuh hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, bibirnya digigit keras agar tidak terangsang atau mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Guru brengsek... Ah.. Ber..henti.." Levi menahan satu tangan Eren menggunakan 2 tangannya sekaligus. Wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah, dirinya kesal karena tidak bisa melawan guru yang ada didepannya. Mulutnya dia tutup, memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat.

Levi ingin Eren untuk berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada dirinya. Apalagi didepan publik seperti ini. Bagaimana saja jika murid-murid mengetahui apa yang Eren lakukan? Kan memalukan jadinya.

"Sensei, saya tidak paham nomber 5. Bisakah anda menjelaskannya untuk saya?" tanya salah satu murid itu sambil menatap wajah Eren dengan malu-malu.

"Saya juga tidak mengerti."

"Eren-sensei ~ saya jugaa~"

 _Tangannya berhenti untuk meremas bawahan Levi, dengan pasrah ia berdiri didepan kelas lalu mulai menjelaskan apa yang murid-murid tidak mengerti._

 _Sikapnya sangat menyebalkan._

 _Membuatku ingin membunuhnya. Tapi, tatapannya yang menggoda membuatku sulit untuk membunuhnya._

 _Setiap mendengar suaranya, hatiku senang. Setiap dia melemparkan senyumnya padaku didepan semua murid, aku ingin terbang. Dia menghadapi sikapku seperti kepada orang Special._

 _Apa aku termasuk orang special dihatinya? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Mana ada orang yang menginginkan diriku. Dia hanya bersikap seperti itu karena kewajibannya sebagai guru._

 _Jadi, jangan salah paham._

Beberapa jam terlewat, bel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi nyaring dihalaman sekolah. Murid-murid mulai berhamburan keluar, menyerbu kantin sekolah dengan membawa uang mereka masing-masing. Halaman sekolah menjadi ramai, dan berisik.

Siapapun yang tidur dikelas, pasti akan terbangunkan oleh suara bising dari luar. Terkecuali—

"Dia tidur?" tanya seorang Guru tampan itu sambil menggebrak meja berkali-kali agar dia terbangun. Eren menghela nafas panjang, Guru itu mengambil tas jinjing mahalnya sembari memberikan senyuman kepada murid-murid. Pandangannya menatap satu-persatu siswa-siswi yang sepertinya menyukai padanya.

Tapi, anak itu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada sosok Eren Jaeger. Siapa yang tidak tergoda oleh ketampanannya? Laki-laki juga terkagum-kagum padanya. Namun, murid Levi Ackerman itu tidak memperdulikan pada dirinya. Hal itu membuat Eren menyeringai dan semakin ingin menyentuhnya.

"Besok kita ketemu lagi ya sensei~Aku sangat menantikannya. Ah, Levi memang suka tidur saat sudah mengerjakan hukuman atau tugas. Ia tidak terlihat tidur karena gayanya.. Hanya duduk menyandar lalu melipatkan kakinya. Guru-guru selalu tertipu padanya." jelas salah satu murid itu.

Eren menatap Levi yang sedang tertidur damai. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya, acakan itu berubah menjadi elusan. Eren mencium kening Levi dengan lama. Butuh 1 menit Eren mau melepaskannya. Eren melepaskan jas abunya lalu menyelimuti badan Levi agar tidak kedinginan. Kebetulan hari ini musim dingin, jadi sebentar lagi akan turun salju.

Guru itu meninggalkan kelasnya, melewati murid-murid yang terkejut akan perlakuannya. Para gadis berteriak, memukul pundak temannya kesal. "Dia milikkuuu..." mereka semua jatuh lemas layaknya bidadari yang kehilangan pangerannya.

Saking berisiknya, Levi pun membukakan kedua matanya dengan terpaksa. Kakinya menendang mejanya lalu memandang teman-temannya tajam seperti ingin menghajarnya. Levi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, otomatis jas yang menyelimutinya terjatuh. Kepalanya menunduk, mencium aroma parfum menggoda milik Eren. "Tch," Levi mengambil jas itu lalu pergi keluar kelas.

"Tidak! Pokoknya sensei milik kita semua! Si pendek itu ternyata berani juga ya!" murid perempuan itu menghapus papan tulis dengan hati yang sebal.

"Eh! Nanti dia dengar!" tegur temannya seraya membereskan taplak meja guru.

"Habisnya, sensei mencium kening Levi.. Terus menyelimutinya. Ahh brengsek.. Dia terlalu kereenn.." semua murid akhirnya malah membicarakan guru baru itu dengan berteriak fangirl.

Sementara Levi berada..

Pemuda itu berjalan sambil memeluk jas abunya yang sudah tertata rapih.

Dia melangkah menuju ruangan pribadi Eren.

Langkahannya terhenti ketika irisnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah dipeluk oleh gadis berambut hitam.

Levi terpaku ditempat. Ekpresinya tidak berubah, tetap datar seperti biasanya. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya, tangannya menyimpan jas itu dikursi kayu. Levi pergi dengan perasaan yang buruk.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Eren."

 **To be continue**

 **Author's note:**

 _Akhirnya chap 4 selesai ^^_

 _Bagaimana ceritanya ya?_

 _Jelek yah?_

 _Awwwh o' hontouni gomennasai kalo ceritanya benar-benar jelek yah. Boku masih amatir :3_

 _Maa, yang penting.. Terima Kasih buat Readers-san yang sudah membaca, me'vote, atau mengomentari cerita yang kubuat w_

 _Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu~ dan.. Sampai ketemu chapter depan 3_

 _Salam manis,_

 _-L_ _eenalytte-_


End file.
